Different
by XxmorticiansdaughterXx
Summary: Naruto and Kakashi left to search for Sasuke leaving Sakura behind. But when the three of them come the learn that there is something different about Sakura...Review! NO FLAMES PLEASE!


**A/N: sorry for any grammar mistakes ^.^ And Sasuke is a little OOC **

**I don't own Naruto **

Sasuke POV

Six years…it has been six years that I have been a missing-nin. Six years of fighting, struggling to find my brother, six years of annoying people, six years of training, six years to complete my dream, and now I'm home. Naruto and Kakashi helped me defeat my brother, they came and searched for me two years ago becoming missing-nins themselves. After I left the rest of Team Hebi behind we searched and attained information on my brothers where abouts until they day we killed him.

Flashback to three days ago:

_ "Sasuke-teme! We will hold off his partners go after Itachi!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke ran after his brother he stops when he sees him standing in the middle of a clearing in the forest. His brother was already covered in cuts and bruises from a previous fight before they found him and his chakra levels were low. From other resources he knew his brother was dying from an incurable illness. This is his perfect chance to kill him._

_ "What are you waiting for brother? I'm in my weakest state; don't you want to finish me off while you can avenge our clan? Or are you to weak?" Itachi mused. With every word he said Sasuke got even angrier. He activated his sharingan and charged at him with his chidori. Itachi did not move at all, he took the hit and fell to the ground. Sasuke crouched down by his brother and watched blood seep from his mouth. Too his surprise Itachi was smiling up at him, Itachi brought to fingers up to his forehead and poked him. "Sorry Sasuke, but this is the last time. You have won" With one last smile Itachi's hand dropped to the ground with a soft thud._

End flashback:

"Oi Teme! Stop day dreaming we are almost there!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up Dobe" they continued walking in silence except for Naruto's random complaints.

"Oi bastard! Before we left you should have seen Sakura-chan! She has gotten really strong she was Tsunade's apprentice too! She was the first of rookie nine to become a jonin!" Naruto yelled…again.

"Che shut up I can hear just fine stop yelling." Naruto wasn't paying attention and chatted away animatedly. So Sakura has gotten stronger eh? That is hard to believe she always needed protection from us. Always fawning over me, and hitting Naruto over the head for being and idiot. I have to admit her bond with me was the hardest to break. When we met at Orochimaru's lair it did hurt to see them again with that idiot replacement of theirs. Leaving again, hurt just as much as the first time. I missed them, but that is something I would not say out loud. Naruto has changed in appearance and strength but he is the same old idiot I left in Konoha; Kakashi has not even changed at all. Sakura, I thought changed the most in appearance her hair was still short, her clothes changed, she filled out over the years. Though I never was able to witness her strength, from what I have heard she doesn't need our protection anymore. It seems odd how we have changed so much over six years of time. I heard Naruto was going out with Hinata before he left to search for me. Finally that idiot found out she has liked him since our academy days. Ino is with the Nara, Tenten with Neji, and

"Sasuke! Are you even listening to me?"

"Eh Naruto aren't those the gates?" Kakashi interrupted before I could punch that idiot. Naruto ran off yelling 'RAMEN!' at the top of his lungs. (Sweat drop) Kakashi and I followed behind at our own pace. Once we were in the gates we were surrounded by anbu and led to the Hokage tower. Naruto being well…Naruto just had to burst through the door yelling 'BAA-CHAN! I'M BACK!' that got him a book slammed into his face.

"NARUTO! What the fuck are you doing back here?" Tsunade yelled while slamming her hands on her desk. I could care less and just stood by the door with Kakashi.

"Kakashi and I brought back the teme!"

"Hmm, well then Uchiha did you get dragged here or did you come willingly?" I didn't answer her because standing in the far back of the office reading a book was Sakura. She was completely oblivious that we were there. My eyebrows were furrowed in an intense stare. How could she not know we were in the room? Well yeah her back was turned to us but she had to hear us right? Everyone noticed me glaring at her; Naruto noticed too that she didn't notice we were there.

"SAKURA-CHAN! I MISSED YOU!" he yelled while running up to her and hugging her to death. I studied her facial expression it went from surprise to confusion. She hugged him back anyway not saying a word. That is odd usually she never shuts up, I also thought she would be running at me crying and then hugging me. Once Naruto lets her go, Tsunade starts yelling at him for being loud. She still does not say a word as she hugs Kakashi and waves to me. Hn, she didn't hug me that is different…not that I care…Hn.

"Any way as for your punishment you will all have limited chakra for six months and you will be under house arrest and will only be allowed out of your homes unless any of the rookie nine are with you. You will all be living together in the Uchiha estate since all of your apartments have been sold in your absence."

"Baa-chan why can't we live with Sakura-chan and her parents?" Naruto yelled again.

"Um…well Naruto her parents died the day after you left…and she can't hear you" Tsunade stated, what does she mean she can't hear us?

"What do you mean she can't hear us am I not speaking loud enough? SAKURA-CHAN CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW?" Naruto screamed. I hit him over the head the head while telling him to shut up.

"Naruto you baka! Shut up it's not like she isn't listening to you…she simply can't hear you."

"What do you mean?"

"Sakura…she's Deaf…" Tsunade informed.

**A/N: Yay! Chapter one is done! The reason I capitalized the d in Deaf is because I have learned sign language and have lost a moderate amount of my own hearing, I wear hearing aids as well. The capital d shows that I don't see Deafness as a problem that needs to be fixed and that there is something wrong with that person and that Deafness means that are unable to do things like learn but the opposite I don't think different of a Deaf person they simply just cannot hear. I think very positively of Deafness I would rather be Deaf myself actually. People who are Deaf do not think of what they cannot do but of what they can do **** thank you for reading review please no flames! I need at least two reviews before I update thank you!**


End file.
